


Fallen king of mountains

by Rathaloshunter16



Category: Batman animated series, Legend of Spyro
Genre: Abadi is proud and arrogant, African jungle, Fighting, Gen, Major Character Injury, Nepal´s mountains, Ninja dragons, Swahili language, Ufania is stubborn sister, east siberia coast, fish eating, he is also a enourmous asshole sometimes, mountain temple, purple dragons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rathaloshunter16/pseuds/Rathaloshunter16
Summary: Kings may be judges of earth, but wise men are judges of kings-Solomon Ibn Gabirol.Fairy tales are more than true; not because they tell us that dragons exist, but because they tell that dragons can be beaten-CK. Chesterton.It was pride that changed angels into devils; it is humility that makes men angels-Saint Augustine.





	1. King of mountains

Nepal mountains had dark secret in it snowy areas, villagers knew the thruth but climbers or anyone who entered mountains never returned alive, mountains were ruled by son of Ra´s Al Ghul himself, he was called Abadi Nigma-Huohvanainen-Al Ghul but he preferred his first name only. He had his father´s beard spikes but longer as he got older and hair, nose horn was metal, his eye color was green instead dark purple like his mother and black eyelines with father´s eyebrows and tail tip was like sabel, his shoulder spikes were long and metal as horns were straight, and claws were metal and dagger like and wings had metal spike each wings making him purple killing machine. He also had mother´s spine spikes and cheek things on his own. Cold mountains winds breezed a lone monk temple that had taken over by Abadi and his special dragon ninjas, together they were called league of dragon assasins because of their speed and sneaking skills. Guardians stood on their posts, two being on door, the dragons didn´t only stayed mountains but they sometimes were ordered to leave the mountains and steal from all men kind, guards noticed that their king had returned " Welcome back your majesty, how was your trip on human´s village in America? " guard asked, Abadi gave smile " Quite good soldier, there was no enemies when I was gone? " he asked, " Everything was fine, your majesty. " guard answered " By the way, Elder healer wants to meet you. " another guard said, Abadi nodded and entered the temple, ninja dragons hanged on pillars and wall and ceiling silently as Abadi entered Elder healer´s chamber, Abadi smiled the old forest dragon " You wanted to see me? " Abadi asked from him " Yes your majesty, I have had this odd visions and dreams that looks like something horrible will happen to you. " Elder healer said, Abadi gave suspicious glare to forest dragon " Something horrible? Pff, remember, I am king of these mountains, I am unbeatable. " Abadi smirked, Elder shook his head slowly " Even if you are the king, it doesn´t mean that you are unbeatable. " he said making Abadi hissed to Elder and stood closer " Say that again, I dare you. I am the king and a purple dragon for my Ancestor´s sake. " Abadi snarled and leaved, two guard came against him " Your majesty, you´re back! How was your trip? " one of guards asked, he look quite young, just matured when Abadi was now in his 100th, he had 900 years time to live himself when this youngling had more time. Abadi gave gentle smile " Gather everybody up an I shall tell all of you. " Abadi said making young one grin under his mask " Yes your majesty! " he said and runned to tell everybody. Abadi looked other guard who was much older " Accompany me. " Abadi ordered the ninja who lowered his head of his respect " As you wish your majesty. " he said and followed his king to so called throne room.


	2. His treasure

After telling the his story to everybody, Abadi returned to his personal chamber that was located highest part of temple. Abadi closed the doors behind of him and sighed, he walked to his bed that was hay and blanket. Abadi sniffed the blanket lump and opened the blanket mess revealing the purple dragon egg that was unharmed making Abadi smile " I see you are fine my treasure. I can´t wait you to hatch. " Abadi murmured to egg gently, tone that was rare to hear to him, he settled down next to egg and curled tail around the egg and covered it under the wing, he yawned but wasn´t ready to sleep, he looked out of window that showed down to mountains, Abadi grunted, he hated all man kind, even his own father, it do suprised his followers when they heard it, he had said that he will kill him and rest of humans and bring dragons from Dragon Island to earth.  
Night started to settle to mountains, Abadi enjoyed his meal that was dead and frozen human carcass that his followers had found, he warmed the carcass using his fire breath, after the meal he took old book and started to read it in silent only snowstorm´s rage voice coming outside, he checked egg now and then to make sure it was okay.  
After Abadi had read enough he closed book and put it away and yawned " Damn, took me long enough tonight. " he groaned, he shook his body and settled his head on his front paws and fell asleep.


	3. Intruders in mountains

Abadi was in his throne room musing something until ninja guard came with rush making Abadi snap out " You majesty, we have problem. " ninja said, he was elite class because he weared Silverwind Nargacuga Palico armor which was modified to dragons body, Abadi stood up " Whoah, whoah, now soldier. What is it? What is the problem? " Abadi asked calmy, " Ladroxes, a pack of ferocious Ladroxes has come to our temple, they have killed few elite ninja and couple ordinal ninja. " guard said, Abadi gasped " WHAT?! HOW THOSE MONSTER HAVE GOT IN HUMANS WORLD FROM DRAGON ISLAND??!! " Abadi screamed, Ladroxed where know to hunt dragons and that was one thing that dragoj afraid in Dragon Island, guard lowered his head " We don´t know but we need your help. " guard said, Abadi hissed and rushed out of throne room, no Ladroxes was allowed to disturb his peace.  
Ladroxes had quite odd look, theiy ha fur was fellow and their head had spikes too, their eyes glowed green, they had metallic claws, their tails had two metal spikes each side tail to strike foes and prey and they had two giant metal spike on their shoulder area too. Abadi came from temple companyed by two elite ninja, other backed away as other stayed with his king, Abadi hissed to one of the Ladroxes who snarled to him " You shouldn´t have come here you filthy creatures. " Abadi hissed, Ladroxe roared to him this time, Abadi glared it " Don´t you dare say that, I am king you stupid creature! " Abadi snarled, other Ladroxe stared to hiss " And you too, don´t you dare. I am most powerful creature walking this earth. " Abadi snarled, rest of pack started to hissing and snarling and started to circle him and other dragon, Abadi roared in air calling the guards to assist him in fight " THIS MEANS WAR! " Abadi roared and soon guards have gathered and fight could start...


	4. Not like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enemy is not fighting you because you´re weak. He´s fighting you because you´re strong.-???

Ladroxes surrounded ninjas, biting them down one by one as so did ninjas and their king who used his sabel like tail end to fight them off. Ladroxed surrounded Abadi and jumped on him biting and clawing him making Abadi yell of pain which echoed to village making them scared that what was going on, few Ladroxes bit his feet making him collaps on his side " ARGH! GET THEM OFF ME!! " Abadi yelled but his ninjas were too busy to deal Ladroxes that were attacking on them, Abadi grunted again, one Ladroxe tried bite through his chest and stomach plating and other tried to bite into his spine or bite his uncovered side and when one did bit him Abadi roared of pain " SOMEBODY! DO SOMETHING! " Abadi roared, it didn´t help, Ladroxes killed all ninjas and elites too and came to him, Abadi tried desperately get up but injured feet, pain and Ladroxes on him made in impossible as they mauled him, Abadi gave one desperate roar of pain until he let his head collaps on snow that was painted to blood, his and his fallen ninjas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladroxe belongs to SeaSaltShrimp from DeviantArt.


	5. In the jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The forest makes your heart gentle. You become one with it. No place greed or anger there.-Pha Pachak.

In African jungle had their secret, but not a horrible, Abadi´s sister Ufania lived in that jungle near of desert, she was called queen of desert and jungle, she was purple dragon with black hair but tips were white, on her right eye had like question mark without dot, same with shoulder areas, she had her mother´s horns but pointed to forward insted behind, she had sickle on her tail tip ready to strike if she was provoked and she had her mother´s wings.  
Ufania was protector people of desert and jungle and healer too somewhat, she understanded animals and they understanded her, life was great in jungle because of that.  
Ufania was resting on great tree´s branch, under the shadow until the parrots started to get little bit loud to her, Ufania grunted and left, she moved to tree from tree easily and quickly, she jumped on top of tree and sniffed air that rain had cleaned to be fresh until she smelled something too familiar, ( Brother... ) she was unsure and took other sniff until she gasped " BROTHER! " she lost her balance and fell from tree but survived, one villager came to check her "Wewe ni sawa Ufania? " villager asked as Ufania shook her body from dead plants, " Nikamsikia ndugu yangu, ana shida. " Ufania answered, villager looked her " Ndugu yako? Je si mfalme wa milima? " villager asked, Ufania nodded " Ndiyo, jina lake ni Abadi. " Ufania said, she knew that she had to hurry to Nepal´s mountains before was too late " Unapaswa kwenda. " Ufania said and took off into Africa´s skies into Nepal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from Swahili to English.  
> Wewe ni sawa Ufania?=Are you alright Ufania?  
> Nikamsikia ndugu yangu, ana shida.=I smelled my brother, he is in trouble.  
> Ndugu yako? Je si mfalme wa milima?=Your brother? Isn´t he king of mountains?  
> Ndiyo, jina lake ni Abadi.=Yes, his name is Abadi.  
> Unapaswa kwenda.=You should go.


	6. Sister to rescue

Ufania flied fast as wind, she tried to hurry from Africa to Nepal, she flapped her wings fast as she could ( Please, don´t die Abadi! ) Ufania thought as she flied.  
Meanwhile Ladroxes circled weakened king of mountains, creatures snarled and fake attacked to him, before the dragon eating monsters could react they heard loud roar and then shadow looming over then, Ufania dived onto them and went between her brother and Ladroxes with snarl " Stay away from us! " she snarled as Ladroxes started to come closer " I. Said. Stay. AWAY! " she roared which echoed to village down to mountain. Ladroxes roared to her but Ufania returned it with much louder roar which caused avalanche in somewhere else in mountains, Ladroxes stared the angered sister, she might been life in jungle and desert in peace but she would fight if she had to. Ladroxes whimpered and ran away, leaving both brother and sister alone. Ufania looked her fallen and badly injured brother " Oh brother, what did they do to you? " she muttered as she nuzzled her bit beak like snout againts Abadi´s head, Ufania tested his pulse, king was still alive but he couldn´t reside here because Ladroxes could actually come back to finish the job.  
Ufania sighed with smile of relief and picked Abadi´s up and took off back to Africa where king would heal in peace.


	7. Jungle sanctuary

Abadi stirred as he started to wake up, was he dead? He lifted his slightly and it was enough to send pain to his whole body " Okay, I am not dead apparently, but where I am and who patched me up? " he asked as he looked his patched body. Abadi heard soon familiar chuckling " It was me you smartass. " voice said, Abadi looked to diretion where voice came and and Ufania climb up " Morning you sleepyhead. " Ufania greeted her brother, Abadi´s maw fell wide open " Ufania?! What happened?! Where I am?! " Abadi asked with snarl but Ufania wasn´t scared " Calm down brother. I saved you from ferocious Ladroxes, we are in my tree house in Africa´s rainforest. " she told him making Abadi to stood up " IN AFRICA?! " he roared making Ufania back away " Yes, I saved your life, isn´t that enough for you brother? " she asked with harsh stare, Abadi hissed " My egg is in temple, I can´t leave it alone! " he told her " Egg?! You have egg? I am sorry, I didn´t knew brother. " Ufania apolized but Abadi only sighed and laid down " It´s okay sister, you didn´t know so who I am to shout at you. " he muttered until pain came back " Ow! Damn Ladroxes, I hate those monsters, I wonder how they got in this world… " Abadi whined, Ufania sighed " Who knows how they got in this world, most important thing is that you rest as I go back to Nepal and get you egg in here. Deal? " she asked, Abadi nodded " Very well sister, I will rest as you go back to my home and search my egg. " he said and yawned.  
When Abadi had fell asleep Ufania took her bag and flied to rainy sky, living in rainforest had it benefits as there was no worry of water and food, and it was great place to work as sanctuary.


	8. King´s treasure

Ufania flew back to Nepal with same speed she flew to save Abadi, she landed on cold snow and noticed that few dragon ninja bodies were gone. Ufania thought that Ladroxes had dragged them away to eat somewhere else.  
Ufania walked in temple´s door slowly and peeked in " Hello? " she cooed, no response, she gulped and entered in dark building, wind howled as she opened the door. She looked around herself, there was no dragon ninjas hanging on ceiling and wall, it was dead silent in temples.  
Ufania entered in most highest chamber in temple, she regonized that it was Abadi´s, she looked around, chamber was fitting to arrogant king like her brother, she should tell about Abadi to her father as he would heal. Ufania looked the blanket lump, she walked closer and opened it, revealing the egg " I found it, thanks to ancestors. " she muttered and took the purple egg " Don´t worry little aunt Ufania got you. " she cooed and ran off, holding the egg by using one paw againts the chest platting, she ran outside and took off, leaving Nepal behind " Your father will be happy when he gets you back. " she cooed and flapped her wings to gain more height, after some time she had vanished into clouds.


	9. Egg, it is my yes, but...

Ufania returned to her treehouse which woke her brother up " Well? " he asked with snarl, Ufania smiled gently and put egg on his side " It is fine. " she responded and sat down " Is that egg even your? " she asked with tilt of head, Abadi stared her with dumbfound look " Egg, it is my yes, but… " he muttered which got Ufania narrow her eyes, Abadi sighed and looked the nothingness " Few years ago I met this dragon whose family line had Legiana and Kushala Daora´s genes in, making them to to fit fly without flapping, my mate was glider thanks to her large wing span, she even had tail fan to aid her gliding in windy places. " he told her, Ufania slightly gasped " We fell love, she laid one egg and left without word, leaving me to take care of the egg. " Abadi finished and then looked egg " It is been like few month since she laid it. Soon egg should hatch. " he muttered and looked his sister " Thank you Ufania, you have helped me alot. " he said, Ufania smiled widely " No problem brother. Still, I have to tell our father what have you been doing. " she said which made Abadi´s maw fall open " What?! You can´t do that! We both know he will be disappointed to me! " Abadi shouted, Ufania saw slight amount fear in her brother´s green eyes. She sighed " I am sorry but I have to. After you left I have been only one who has been visiting him. " she said, Abadi snarled and then snorted " Fine! Do what you have to do! " he shouted and slammed his head down with angry grunt, Ufania stared her angered brother for while until she left to do some stuff.


	10. Tobu

Few days pass by normaly until Abadi woke up to egg´s shaking and cracking, it was time to hatch.  
Abadi looked how egg shaked and wiggled wildly, more cracks coming up until small dragon paw bursted out from shell, its claws were unusual long to hatchling and they were black too.  
Suddendly egg bursted violently open forcing to Abadi use his wings as shield. He dared to open them when he heard weak squeaking, he looked down and noticed small purple hatchling laying on floor, it was boy. Hatchling had father´s hair style, weak still, he had Legiana´s head shape along ears except small ´beard´ and claws, his wings were unusual large, they were like Kushala Daora´s wings, they had orange membrane and two black dragon shaped creatures 'circling' the black spot, same with tail start´s fan, wings also had two stubby and dull metal spikes, his spines spikes were metal too and tail end had to metal blades in horizontal plane pose, he did had father´s horns and eyes. Abadi smiled warmly and started to clean hatchling " Now... who I shall name you....? " Abadi muttered between the licks, hatchling spreading his large wings a little bit " Your wings, they suit to gliding and flying overall well. " he noted and lifted his head to look his son " Your name shall be Tobu, meaning fly in Japan. Yes, Tobu Nigma-Huohvanainen-Al Ghul. " Abadi said warmly and nuzzled his snout againts Tobu who squeaked weakly, king may have falled but he hadn´t lose his treasure. It was sure that Tobu would get his kingdom back if he wanted so, if he survived in adulthood at all and it was worrying former king of mountains.


	11. Family reunion

Few months passed after´s Tobu´s hatching, hatchling was filled with energy and was curious about surrounding world like kids usually are. Today it was special day, Abadi would meet his father after all this time along Ufania and Tobu. Abadi had tried to refuse but his sister has been stubborn from it so he didn´t have much of choice.  
They flew to the place where two purple dragon grow up, Ra´s Al Ghul ´palace´, Abadi carried Tobu in his maw carefully to not hurt him. They landed near the building, as they came to entrance members of League of assassins firstly acted hastily until they regonized Abadi which let trio continue on their traveling, Ufania did noticed that her brother was nervous " I know he might starts to lecture you but I am there for you brother. " she said warmly, Abadi sighed and put Tobu down " It´s not that sister, but that how he will react when he sees me after all these long, long years. He will kill me. " he said which made Ufania giggle " Silly Abadi, he is our father, he won´t kill you. " she said with big smile, Abadi snorted and when he was about pick Tobu up he noticed that hatchling was gone " Where…? Tobu? " he mumbled, hatchling has ran away to have his own adventure.  
Tobu clumsily ran in building´s hallways, seeking something do, to see new things. He noticed stairs which led down, Tobu giggled and ran to stairs but tripped over in and stumbled down the whole staircase and it hurted alot him. Pain went away when Tobu noticed large pool of green liquid, hatchling giggled and ran closer it, he stared it in excitement which made his tail swing in fast pace. Before Tobu could touch the liquid he got picked up by unknown hands, hatchling shrieked loudly which would alarm father. Abad heard the shrieking and ran down with Ufania, when he got down he noticed Tobu being held by man who raised him up, " Father… " Abadi hissed and used his wings to go down " Abadi Nigma-Huohvanainen-Al Ghul. " man said, soon Ufania joined them " I am sorry about this father, I didn´t except my brother´s son to run away so fast. " she said, Ra´s looked the hatcling " So this hatchling is yours Abadi? What it is his name? " he asked, Abadi licked his maw " Tobu. " he answered simply, man nodded and put Tobu down carefully " It´s been far too long from last time since we met. And it was when you left home. " he said with harsh stared, Abadi´s cheek frills went down sligthly " Uuum… I am sorry about that… I was busy with things and stuff… " he explained in fear, Ufania shooked her head " Abadi, don´t lie. You didn´t want to see him at all. " she hissed, Abadi froze " Sister, please, I am in hot waters already. Don´t make hotter as it already is. " Abadi whispered with angry stared, Ufania 'hmph'ed and pouted then which made him sigh " Look everyone, I had my reason to isolate myself for all these years, and it was personal one too I may add. " Abadi said proudly and sat down, Ra´s crossed his arms " Your mother wanted to see you in her deathbed, and where were you? God knows where. " he said, Abadi gave forced grin " Ooohhhh yeeeaaahhh…. sorry. " he said timidly " I didn´t knew that she was dying at all so don´t start bitch more about that. " Abadi hissed until he sighed and walked to Lazarus pit " I left because I wanted something else, I wanted more. And I did until it was ruined by dragon eating Ladroxes, my kingdom has fall to ruins. " he muttered and stared the green liquid " I know you wanted me to lead the League of assassing but I wasn´t ready to lead humans, I led dragons. " he told him and then turned the look his father " I chose my path just like Ufania chose hers. " he said firmly. Ra´s looked the large purple dragon who looked now but more confident, he nodded " I understand, your and Ufania´s mother was just like that, she choosed her paths and didn´t ask anyone opinion about anything, you both are like her. " Ra´s said which made Abadi smile " Yes, I know father. " he said and looked Tobu " I hope that Tobu has the same additude as mother, Ufania and I. " he said and walked to his son and picked him up " Either way father, now we must go seperate ways, I has to find new home to myself and my son. " he muffled and took off, Ufania took off to go after her brother " Abadi, wait! " Ufania shouted but received good smack by Abadi´s tail " I am sorry sister, I can´t stay. I am loner. " he snarled and flied toward the window, using his wing as shield when flied through of it. Soon he was flying to seek new, safer place to call home where he could raise Tobu in peace.


	12. Place to us to live

Abadi flied from long distance from America to east Siberia coast, in Sireniki mountains, very near the sea and far away from humans. Former king saw cave entrance and flew in, he held Tobu in his maw carefully until he put him down, hatchling squeaked something but Abadi ignored in, licking his maw he looked forward dark cave. It was so silent and cold but it did well, cold wouldn´t affect them because Abadi lived in mountains and Tobu was like maybe half Legiana-Kushala, thanks to mother.  
In time Tobu started to get more louder, Abadi sighed and settled down " Hungry, little one? " he asked gently, Tobu squeaked again, dragon exhaled and gave a hatchling a mouth-to-mouth feeding, in form of half-melted fish. When Tobu was full he squeaked happily, Abadi smiled warmly and picked him up and headed deeper in cave to see good place to create nest.  
When they got in end of cave there was lake and small waterfall flowing, Abadi nodded slightly ( At least there is water to us... ) Abadi though and looked the spot to build nest, soon he noticed the spot, it was slightly deep and large hole on ground, dragon raised his eyebrown and walked closer and settle Tobu down " Perfect, I just need to fill this up. " he muttered and nuzzled his son, he ran back to entrance and took off, he needed hay to fill the hole up.  
Abadi flied in north side of mountains and found area of green, it was perfect. Dragon hoarded the green and flied back to cave and then back to get more, it took whole day and half of the night to gather the enough green to fill the hole, when they he, both father and son laid in green filled nest. Abadi used his head, tail and wing to cover his son from cold and from world overall.  
At next morning Abadi feed Tobu and flied to Bering sea to feed himself and get more fish to Tobu. Abadi flied to Saint Paul Island to rest for while until he took off again.  
Bering sea wasn´t not so good place to get fish than former king thought, there were fishermen as rivals and whales, too big to eat, Abadi finally ended in Atka island´s coast and found dead whale carcass lying around.  
Abadi landed next to carcass and started to eat it, he swallowed delicious rotten meat down with ease with slurps, it was so tasty and rare treat to former king.  
When Abadi was done he took large chunk to whale flesh and headed back to home. When he got back at afternoon he gave meat to Tobu to eat or leat try, he didn´t have fangs yet or least decent ones. Abadi looked his son´s eating attempt while until he went to lake and drank fresh water, soon Tobu joined him, hatchling peeped instead of squeaking. Abadi smiled and nuzzled his son gently making Tobu giggle. They had finally place to live in peace far away from humans and from everything else.


End file.
